choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bryce Lahela
Bryce Lahela, a character in the Open Heart series, is a surgical intern at Edenbrook Hospital and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Bryce has brown eyes, dark hair with brown streaks and a dark tanned complexion. His casual outfit consists on a maroon-wine colored button up dress shirt under a dark grey sweater and dark blue jeans. He wears a black corded bracelet and a brown leather wristwatch on his left wrist. His scrubs are green (possibly to denote his department). Personality He says he has an unshakable self-assurance. He is confident, flirtatious, and has healthy self-esteem. Chapters Open Heart Open Heart * Chapter 1: The Doctor Is In * Chapter 2: Code Blue * Chapter 3: Hanging in the Balance * Chapter 4: Dolores * Chapter 5: Relief * Chapter 6: Housewarming * Chapter 7: Patient X Relationships Your Character You first meet him in the locker room on your first day. In Chapter 2, when you are hiding in a supply closet, you are able to let him help you gain some confidence. You can choose if you want to keep the conversation on a professional basis or if you want to hug and even kiss him. At the bar, you have the option of playing darts with him and his fellow surgical interns, even wagering a kiss if you win. If you ask him why he went into surgery, he tells you that he has always liked fixing things. He thinks it's amazing something like us can become self-aware, can make art, can fly to the moon, can seek its place in the universe. In Chapter 6, after your housewarming party winds down, you can choose to hook up with him. In Chapter 7, when you are following Dr. Ramsey, you ask Bryce to distract Ines and Zaid for you. He says you owe him for this. Jackie Varma When you meet him in the locker room, you also meet Jackie. It appears they know each other as she likes to egg him on and he doesn't mind the nicknames. Gallery Other Looks Dr.BryceShirtless.png|Shirtless Bryce Underwear.jpg|Full View in Underwear Bryce Casual.jpg|Casual Bryce Casual Full.jpg|Full View of Casual Outfit Bryce_Scrubs_Full.png|Full View of Surgical Green Scrubs Miscellaneous MeetEdenbrook'sresidencyinternsOH.jpg|Bryce & the other Interns (sans MC & Sienna) Bryce's Keycard.png|Bryce's Keycard Trivia *He shares the same forename as Bryce Sterling from Veil of Secrets. *The surname Lahela is Hawaiian origin. In the Hawaiian culture is take the English names and modified in the Hawaiian version. Lahela is the Hawaiian version of Rachel (a Hebrew name which means "ewe"). *Bryce is a name with Celtic origin, which means "Swift" or "Speckled". *In Chapter 4, if you go out with him, he tells you that his ex called him a golden retriever - that he sees something that excites him and he goes for it, everything else be damned. *He worked through med school as a bartender. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Open Heart' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Doctors